Son Of A Hero
by Microtomb
Summary: When a new threat in the form of Frieza appears in the quadrant, a golden warrior rises to defend it.


Tarlok looked over the power levels of two new born babes. They were low, even for new borns, but for some reason he could just feel that they would be powerful warriors. Maybe it was wishful thinking, surely most would send offspring with power levels this abysmal off to conquer some un-evolved and weak planet, but not him. Even though the facts clearly stated they both shared a power level of 3, he just _knew_ they were destined for greatness. They were his sons after all. He looked at the birth plates marking their containers. Bardock and Kakarot. They would be strong.

-Son Of A Hero-

PROLOGUE

It was a weird feeling, realising that you had finally become stronger than the one who had been training you for the entirety of your life. By the age of 7 both Kakarot and I had surpassed our father, he had truly trained us well, not many saiyan warriors could boast a power level of 3,000, let alone a 7 year old. It was at that time that he had decided to gift both of us with our very own scouters, the remnants of the tuffles that we had taken full advantage of. Naturally Kakarot was bouncing with excitement and even gave a hug in thanks. He really was a child. But it was slightly heart warming to see a father and son bonding like that, it also left me bitter, I was never the one to experience it.

123456

Honestly he was 12 years old and still acting like a child, 'let's play hide and seek' he had said. I grunted but decided to humour him all the same, the idiot seemed to forget the fact that I had a 'hide and seek cheater' currently slapped on the side of my face… No matter where I looked I could not find Kakarot anywhere, it was as if he had vanished. I knew he had a power level of 5,000, yet no matter where I looked, 5,000 would never pop up. There were lots of 1's from the surrounding bugs and animals but no sign of my brother. It was infuriating; I was being beaten at a child's game.

It took me 5 hours to find him, and the only reason I had is because he came to me himself telling me he was bored. He was standing right in front of me yet my scouter was reading a power level of 1. It didn't make any sense. With a growl I grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his face close to mine.

"Teach me to hide." I demanded.

123456

The king himself had decided to barge in on our sparring session, one where I so happened to actually be winning for a change. He had a look of disbelief on his face; most likely the scouter was telling him that two adolescent boys were stronger than a handful of his top elites. I motioned to Kakarot to tone it down, we each settled around 3,500 and continued our spar unimpeded, as if we hadn't notice the company in the first place. Needless to say, whether we wanted to stop or not, King Vegeta decided to officially announce his presence and commandeer our services for a planet raid. It would be our first and just the two of us. No doubt it was a test. We had tried hard to stay under the radar, but unfortunately we had slipped up. We'd have to find a better place to train.

123456

Father was off on another year long mission, he and his squad were to be sent off to a faraway chain of planets to claim ownership of and pillage for goods. Apparently we were running out of planets in the immediate vicinity. He looked almost sad to be leaving again, told us to look after ourselves, though not that we couldn't, we were of age, I got the impression it was mostly directed at Kakarot however. He gave my brother a warm hug before letting go and offering me a handshake. Playing favourites again eh, old man? I returned the gesture as firmly as I could and he returned it with a small smile. I couldn't help but feel some acceptance, though it annoyed me that I could let him get away with his obvious bias with just the upturning of his lip. We watched as his pod launched into the sky and beyond before flying off to start some training of our own.

Good riddance.

123456

It was about 6 months ago that we had first received word of a new presence in our quadrant of the galaxy. At first we thought nothing of it, just another upstart that we had to crush. But as time passed, all those we had sent out to deal with this new threat never ended up returning. It wasn't until one particular day that my brother and I received word from our father who had been in the general area.

123456

Bardock frowned as he scanned his younger brother's power level.

88,000.

He was becoming far too strong for his liking, but that was just his jealousy speaking, he knew he himself only maxed out at around 70,000. He watched as the surrounding area exploded under the barrage of energy blasts. When Kakarot finally stopped and the dust and debris had lifted, the small area that had been blasted looked no different to the rest of the expanse of landscape. They had been training in this deserted part of the planet for years. Bardock himself was currently taking a breather, the way their training went was they would start off at their absolute minimum power, and then work their way up until one of them couldn't keep up. Of course the outcome was always the same much to Bardock's chagrin, but training was training, and he didn't want to hold his brother back no matter how much he loathed being the weaker. He supposed it wasn't too bad; he was to his knowledge, the second strongest fighter in the universe. It was a heavy burden, he was labelled as a low class warrior, as was Kakarot, but they both had power roughly six times stronger than the supposed 'strongest saiyan', also known as 'his majesty'.

A beeping noise on his scouter along with symbols appearing on the screen informed him that someone was trying to contact him, judging from the way Kakarot was also fiddling with his scouter he could only guess it was his father. With the press of a button the scouter connected and he heard his voice. Followed by explosions.

"My son's, arghhh..!" Bardock's face tightened with concern.

"Father, what's going on?!" He yelled. More explosions sounded as the connection started distorting with feedback before finally heavy breathing settled in.

"He…he is coming for our planet…he knows where we live. Do not try and fight him, he is far stronger than either of you could ever imagine. Tell everybody they need to evacuate, he will likely be there within the next 2 months."

It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together; it was whoever was responsible for all the casualties. It also meant that their father was a dead man. His gaze shifted to Kakarot, it seemed he comprehended the situation completely.

"Dad, please b…" His brother's pleas were cut off as a deafening explosion rang out in their ears. Heavy static reigned before footsteps could be heard and what sounded like someone picking up the scouter. The line was silent for a bit but the sons listened on tensely. Murmured voices were heard.

" My lord, I believe we found a working one."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FATHER?!" Kakarot roared into his scouter. A chuckle was the response followed by a feminine voice.

"Your father was the owner of this device was he? If so I believe he is the burnt corpse currently residing at my feet. I must say you saiyans are quite resilient, I look forward to adding another race to my personal collection." The connection abruptly cut off and Bardock clenched his teeth. His father was dead. The numbers on his scouter immediately burst into life as his brothers grief let itself be known. All anger and sadness he felt over his father's death was quickly replaced by astonishment and fear as Kakarot's power level burst through the 100,000 mark in less than a second before causing his scouter to explode. He watched as his eyes went white and his hair flashed golden.

"B-Brother? What's happening?!"

A resounding yell echoed through the valley as a massive surge of energy sent Bardock flying before crashing fiercely through a near mountain. He lost consciousness shortly after he saw his brother's body fall from the sky in exhaustion.

123456

Kakarot had delivered the news of his father's squad's death to the families. In a fit of hormonal and emotional misguidance he had gone ahead and _consoled_ one of the daughters of the passed men, her name was Chi. Bardock was less than surprised when it had been announced that his brother was going to be a father. For the two months they had been allotted the brothers trained endlessly for what they hoped would be the revenge of their father and many of their fallen. He didn't know how, but Bardock was stunned when Kakarot had been able to harness the power of his grievance. He was a golden warrior… and he had surpassed Bardock in every single way.

123456

He watched his brother battle the tyrant, he watched him struggle and he watched his light shine brightly as the battle raged on. Everything was well, he would win, and they would have their vengeance. But why did Kakarot sacrifice himself? Why was the tyrant suddenly winning? Why did he have to watch his brother die? His brothers light faded into nothing. But with it, his own was awakened. A blazing fury.

A/N:

It was just a brief prologue covering a few bits of background info I thought relevant. The next chapter will detail the fight from the beginning so don't worry if the ending left you confused. The bulk of the story will be following Gohan, Barock, Vegeta and Fasha. I have toyed around with ages and a few details as you can see, my first DBZ fic so yeah. Will be updating a few others shortly, I just had this idea on my mind and had to write it. Forgive any grammar issues and changing POV and watnot.

R&R/

MT~~


End file.
